Die Zeit der Wanderschaft
by Ashura-chan
Summary: Hey das ist die Fortsetzung meiner Geschichte Ein Wahrer Meister. Ihr habt es euch gewünscht und hier ist es.Also warte ich darauf das ihr mir eure Meinung sagt......
1. Default Chapter

HEY LEUTE ICH BIN WIEDER DA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
(Geht vor den geworfenen Tomaten und faulen Eiern in Deckung)  
  
Nun ja ich hatte eine tierische Schreibkrise und sehr viel mit der Schule zu tun.  
Aber hier ist wie versprochen die Fortsetzung von   
  
Ein wahrer Meister  
  
Die beiden die sich dies gewünscht haben.  
Dies ist alles nur für euch!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Also weiterhin viel Spaß beim lesen.  
  
Ach so ja also es würde mir wirklich sehr helfen wenn mir ein paar Leser so Personen   
Steckbriefe  
schreiben würden. So über sich selbst als Trainer der dann in die Geschichte kommt oder   
man kann  
sich auch ganz einfach einen ausdenken. Der Steckbrief sollte in etwa so aussehen.  
  
NAME:(vor und nach)  
  
ALTER:(ganz nach Wahl)  
  
AUGEN und HAARFARBE:(ganz wie ihr wollt von neongrün bis schwarz gesprenkelt)  
  
KLEIDUNG:(was ihr wollt)  
  
POKEMON:(ca. 10 POKEMON WENN MÖGLICH)  
  
GESCHLECHT:(m oder w)  
  
SONSTIGES:(falls ich sonst noch was berücksichtigen sollte)  
  
  
Also schon mal Danke im Voraus!!!!!!!!  
  
NUN viel Spaß beim lesen eure   
  
^-^ ASHURA-CHAN ^-^  
  
~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
D i e Z e i t d e r W a n d e r s c h a f t  
  
  
* Kapitel 1 *  
  
Es war ein kalter Herbst Tag. Ash war jetzt schon vor vier Wochen von zu Hause weggelaufen.   
Und er vermißte seine   
Mutter, Misty, Rocko und Pikachu so sehr das es ihm fast das Herz zerreißt sobald er über   
sie nachdenkt.  
Und irgendwie vermißt er auch Gary in einem verrückten Weg. Doch er wußte das er jetzt nicht  
mehr zurück kann,  
er würde sich sonst total im Angesicht von Gary blamieren. Und auch sein Stolz lies es   
nicht zu das er sich jetzt   
auf den Rückweg nach Hause machte.  
Ash war auf seinem Weg zur nächsten Herausforderung in die kleine Stadt namens Port Plastic   
gelandet und hat sich   
dort im Städtischen Pokemon Center ein Zimmer gemietet. Gerade im Moment steht er vor dem   
schwarzen Brett in der   
Polizeistation wo die Arbeitsangebote ausgehangen werden. Er starte mit gebannten Augen auf   
die Annonce von einem   
Professor Sam Stein. Dieser war auf der Suche nach ein paar abenteuerlustigen Pokemon   
Trainern die auf der Suche   
nach einem Abenteuer sind.  
  
  
HEY DU!!!!!!!  
JA GENAU DU!!!!!!!!!!!  
HAST DU GENUG MUT UND DENKST DU, DU BIST STARK  
GENUG FÜR DAS GRÖßTE ABENTEUER ALLER ZEITEN  
DANN MELDE DICH BITTE IN MEINEM LABOR IN DER   
CHERRY LANE 23   
KOMM SCHON DEINE ZUKUNFT ERWARTET DICH  
  
  
PROFESSOR STEIN  
  
  
Nachdem Ash fast eine geschlagene viertel stunde auf diese Anzeige gestarrt hatte faste er   
sich ein Herz und machte   
sich auf den Weg zur Cherry Lane 23.  
Nachdem er die gesuchte Straße gefunden hatte wollte er nach dem Weg zum Labor fragen aber   
wie er die Straße hinauf   
blickte bekam das alles ziemlich überflüssig da man das riesige Gebäude schon von weitem   
sehen konnte. Ash sah auf   
sein Feurigel hinab das er wie Pikachu damals immer aus seinem Pokeball hielt, und lächelte.  
Ash hielt es nach einem   
Tag einfach nicht mehr aus ohne jemanden bei sich zu haben mit dem er sprechen konnte. Also   
ließ er an verschiedenen   
Tagen die Pokemon aus ihren Bällen. Diese fanden es nicht schlecht mal aus ihren Bällen   
herauszukommen aber sie alle   
bevorzugten es in den Pokebällen zu reisen. Doch keiner von ihnen wollte Ash das Herz   
brechen und ihn ganz alleine   
lassen. Ash hatte noch ein Problem. Er konnte keine weiteren Pokemon mehr fangen ohne das   
sie nach Alabastia zu Professor   
Eich transportiert werden. Mit einem Kopfschütteln und einem tiefen Seufzer machte er sich   
wieder auf den Weg zu Professor   
Stein, was an sich schon ein Abenteuer werden sollte.   
  
Ash kam an der Tür an und klopfte. Er drehte sich zu Feurigel und sagte  
"Na bist du bereit für ein neues Abenteuer. Ich hoffe wir werden es auch ohne Pikachu und   
die anderen schaffen"   
Feurigel konnte nur nicken und versuchen zu lächeln. Da er und die anderen wußten wie sehr   
ihm Pikachu und Misty   
und Rocko fehlten.  
  
Ash drehte sich nun wieder der Tür zu die mit einem Ruck plötzlich vor ihm aufgerissen   
wurde, so der er und Feurigel   
vor Schreck einen Schritt zurück traten. Nun ja Feurigel sprang eher hinter Ash in Deckung.  
Denn kaum war die Tür   
offen wurden Ash faßt von einem orange- schwarzen Etwas umgerannt.   
  
"Los haltet dieses Fukano" schrie eine Stimme vom Türrahmen aus.  
  
Aus Instinkt heraus klammerte sich Ash um den Hals dieses wilden Wirbels der ihn und   
Feurigel gerade umgerannt hatte. Das Fukano fand dies nicht lustig und wollte sich losreißen   
doch Ash hatte es fest im Griff und fing an es leicht und zärtlich am Kopf zu streicheln.   
Schon nach kurzer Zeit hatte sich das Fukano beruhigt. Und lies Ash wieder aufstehen ohne   
das es weglief.   
  
"Also so etwas habe ich ja noch nie erlebt. Fukano hat sich bis jetzt von niemandem   
anfassen lassen ganz abgesehen davon sich an jemanden gekuschelt" ertönte die Stimme von   
Vorhin nun total verblüfft wieder aus der Richtung der Tür.  
  
Ash drehte sich von dem Fukano ab und sah einen Mann der vielleicht Mitte Dreissig war. ER   
trug einen Labormantel und ein leichtes Lächeln. Und Ash konnte sehen das dieser Mensch   
sehr nett sein mußte da er in seinen Augen sehen konnte wie er sie anlachte, mit Humor und   
Wunder.   
  
"Guten Tag. Mein Name ist Ash und ich wollte fragen ob ich hier richtig bin" bracht Ash   
nun endlich hervor.  
  
"Nun kommt ganz darauf an wo du hin willst" erwiderte der Mann mit einem Grinsen.  
  
Ash lief vor Scham rot an, da er erkannt hatte das er nicht gesagt hatte wo er eigentlich   
hin will.  
  
"Nun ja ich bin auf der Suche nach dem Labor von Professor Stein" sprudelte er nach einer   
Sekunde heraus.  
  
"Da bist du hier goldrichtig. Ich bin Professor Sam Stein" sagte der Mann als er Ash seine   
Hand entgegen hielt. Ash nahm die Hand und schüttelte sie.  
  
Die beiden machten sich auf den Weg ins Labor und das Fukano von vorhin klebte regelrecht   
an Ashs Fersen. Es wollte sich nicht mehr von Ash trennen. Ash erklärte dem Professor was   
alles passiert war und warum er heute hier war. Der Professor erklärte das er Ash verstand   
und alles tun würde um ihm zu helfen. Er trag Ash als einen seine Trainer aus und gab ihm   
einen neuen Pokedex und alle von Ashs Pokemon wurden von Professor Eich zu ihnen   
transportiert. Doch unter anderen Voraussetzungen. Und der Professor erklärte Ash bis in   
die späte Nacht hinein was es mit dieser Anzeige auf sich hatte. Es ging um eine Reise ins   
entfernte Südarchipel des Kontinents Paruletti und die Erforschung der dort lebenden   
Pokemon. Ash fand diese Idee sehr aufregend und wollte unbedingt Teil davon werden. Doch er   
mußte noch etwas drastisches tun. Denn das Schiff das sie nach Paruletti bringen wird   
sollte in Alabastia auslaufen. Also fragte er den Professor was er tun sollte. Und zusammen   
färbten sie Ash die Haare. Als die Pokemon ihren Trainer mit Blond gebleichten Haaren sahen   
fielen sie fast vor lachen auf den Boden. *Oh na toll jetzt bin ich der Witz der Nation für  
meine Pokemon * war alles was Ash dazu zu sagen hatte als er und Sam vor die Pokemon traten.   
Der Professor hatte darauf bestanden das Ash ihn Sam nennt da er noch nicht alt genug sei   
schon ein alter und ergrauter Professor zu sein. Dieser Satz hatte alle anwesenden wieder   
in einer Runde Gelächter, was Sam ganz und gar nicht gefiel. Aber all die deutete nur auf   
einen guten Start.  
  
Der Professor erzählte auch die Geschichte des jungen Fukanos das Ash heute umgerannt hatte.  
  
  
"Nun ich habe dieses Fukano hier vor zwei Tagen verletzt im Wald gefunden. Ich habe es   
hierher mit genommen um mich darum zu kümmern da die Schwester Joy aus unserem Pokemon   
Center schon genug zu tun hat. Aber nachdem es aufgewacht war wollte es niemanden mehr   
an sich heran lassen. Außer dich Ash. Vielleicht will es dich ja auf deiner Reise begleiten.  
Es scheint dich sehr zu mögen" mit diesem Satz schloß Sam seinen Teil des Gesprächs ab. Er   
stand auf und ging auf die Treppe zu.  
  
"Ash du kannst bis zur Abreise nächsten Monat hier bleiben und mir helfen. Nun ja ich bin   
müde und werde jetzt schlafen gehen. Du kannst für heute auf dem Sofa schlafen. Und morgen   
machen wir dir mein Gästezimmer fertig. Gute Nacht" mit den Worten verschwand der Professor  
nun ganz nach oben.   
  
"Gute Nacht Sam" war alles was Ash sagen konnte. Er war noch ganz mit der Freundlichkeit   
und dem Verständnis von Professor Stein übermannt. ER sah auf das Fukano herab und   
schreichelte es.  
  
"Willst du wirklich eines von meinen Pokemon werden" fragte Ash das Pokemon das er   
innerlich schon längst in sein Herz geschlossen hatte. Das Fukano antwortete ihm mit einem   
sanften Bellen und einem Kopfnicken. Daraufhin nah Ash einen Pokeball und fing das Fukano   
ein. Doch gleich darauf lies er es wieder heraus und die beiden schliefen zusammen auf dem   
Sofa ein.  
  
  
  
  
  
Fortsetzung folgt......  
  
  
  
  
A/N Und wie findet ihr die Fortsetzung von ein wahrer Meister. Ich würde mich echt freuen   
wenn ihr mir eure Meinung sagt. Na also ehm Pokemon gehört nicht mir. Sondern Nintendo und   
allen anderen die daran beteiligt sind. Bitte verklagt mich nicht.  
  
  
  
Bis dann eure   
^-^ASHURA-CHAN^-^ 


	2. kapitel 2

Hey Leute und hiermit präsentiere ich euch nun das zweite Kapitel von Die Zeit der   
Wanderschaft.  
  
A/N Nun ja Sasha die Sache mit den Pokemon habe ich mir so gedacht. Da Ash ja im Moment   
verschwunden war sind sie alle in ihren Pokebällen bei Professor Eich im Labor. Und ich   
habe mir das so gedacht das jeder Professor der gewisse Pokemon nicht in seiner Sammlung   
hat diese bei einem anderen Professor ausleihen kann. Zu Forschungszwecken natürlich.   
  
  
Aber jetzt genug davon. Oh bevor ich es vergesse es würde mir echt helfen wenn ihr mir so   
einen Steckbrief mit einem Charakter schicken würdet sonst dauert das alles viel länger mit   
der Geschichte da ich mir alles neu ausdenken muß.  
Schickt sie mir bitte unter  
  
Ashurastehr@web.de  
  
Eure ^-^ Ashura-chan ^-^  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Die Zeit der Wanderschaft  
  
  
Kapitel 2  
  
  
  
Ash wurde am nächsten Morgen von einer nassen und warmen Zunge die sich ihren Weg über sein  
Gesicht machte geweckt. Als er die Augen aufschlug sah er einfach nur einen riesigen   
schwarz orange gemustertes Etwas über ihm. Im ersten Moment war er noch total desorientiert   
und wußte nicht wo er war. Doch im nächsten Moment war ihm wieder klar wo er war und was   
passiert war. Und plötzlich lies er einen Schrei von sich. Eine dunkle Gestalt stand über   
ihm. Der Schrei den Ash los lies erschrak den Professor so sehr das er auf seinem Weg nach   
unten fast die Treppen nach unten gefallen wäre.  
  
"Mein Gott was ist denn passiert, werden wir angegriffen oder brennt es irgendwo Ash sag   
schon was ist los" schrie Professor Stein der gerade in seinen geblümten Boxershorts durch   
die Wohnzimmertür gehüpft kam da er sich sein Bein gestoßen hatte auf seinem Weg ins   
Wohnzimmer. ER war mit voller Wucht gegen denn Telefontisch im Flur gerammt als er die   
Kurve nicht richtig geschnitten bekam.  
  
"Ist schon in Ordnung Professor, ich glaube ich habe ihren Gast einfach nur erschreckt"   
sagte ein Junge der ungefähr zwei Jahre jünger als Ash war so um die Zwölf. Dieser fing an   
zu lachen als er den Professor erblickte.  
  
"Oh du bist schon hier Cameron ich habe dich nicht so früh erwartet. Tut mir leid Ash ich   
hätte dir sagen sollen das Cameron heute vorbeikommt. Na ja ist ja nichts schlimmes   
passiert" gab Sam von sich als er sich endlich von seinem Schock erholt hatte.  
  
Ash und Fukano hatten sich mittlerweile auch wieder beruhigt doch das sollte nicht lange   
anhalten als die beiden sich zu Sam umdrehten und prompt anfingen zu lachen. Ash und   
Cameron sahen sich an und fingen noch viel stärker an zu lachen und fingen an auf den   
Professor zu deuten. Dieser stand ganz einfach wie angewurzelt da und wußte nicht was so   
lustig ist.   
  
  
  
  
Die drei machten sich nach dem Frühstück an die Arbeit. Ash und Cameron kümmerten sich um   
die Pokemon und versorgten sie mit Wasser und Nahrung. Doch am besten war es als Cameron   
und Ash beim füttern der Wasser Pokemon in den Pool gefallen sind. Die beiden hatten sich   
schnell angefreundet. Professor Stein hatte Ash während des Frühstücks erklärt das Cameron   
auch ein Trainer ist. Der hier bald von ihm ein Pokemon bekommen soll um seine Reise zu   
starten.  
  
Doch Cameron hatte beschlossen vorher mit dem Professor auf diese Reise zu gehen   
um vor seinem Start in irgendeiner Liga schon mal Erfahrungen mit Pokemon zu sammeln und   
sich mit denen die er trainieren wird anzufreunden um ein richtiges Team zu werden. Sam   
erklärte Ash auch das die Trainer aus dieser Stadt manchmal zu ihm ins Labor kommen um   
hiermit den Pokemon Übungskämpfe auszutragen.   
  
Da Ash seine Pokemon nun hier hatte fragte er Cameron ob er einen Kampf mit ihm später haben  
will.   
ER stimmte zu. Die beiden waren schnell Freunde geworden. Und Fukano und Ash hatten   
zwischendurch die Chance zu trainieren.   
  
Ash hatte vor einen ganz neuen Start zu machen und er fragte seine Pokemon ob sie Spitznamen  
haben wollten. Sie alle waren einverstanden.   
  
  
  
Später am Nachmittag fanden sich die drei im Gelände hinterm Labor wieder ein. Ash und   
Cameron machten sich bereit für ihren Kampf. Ash hatte ein paar Bedenken da er Pikachu   
nicht bei ihm hatte. Und er sich bis jetzt immer auf ihn in einer brenzligen Situation   
verlassen konnte. Doch jetzt war er dabei seinen ersten richtigen großen Kampf ohne ihn zu   
beschreiten. Cam und Ash hatten beschlossen drei gegen drei zu kämpfen. Cam war Cameron's   
Spitzname und er hatte Ash gebeten ihn so zu nennen. Alle seine Freunde nannten ihn so. Ash   
hatte beschlossen seinen Kampf mit Karnimani zu beginnen.   
  
"Ich wähle dich KARNIMANI" rief Ash als er Karnimanis Pokeball warf.  
  
"Du bist dran Shiggi" erwiderte Cam Ashs Schlachtruf.   
  
"OK los Karnimani fang mit einer Biss Attacke an" befahl Ash.  
  
"Benutz deiner Panzerschutz Shiggi" war die Konterattacke die Cameron befahl.  
  
"Karnimani feg es mit deiner Hydropummpe weg" sagte Ash darauf.  
  
"Oh nein Shiggi, komm zurück" mit diesem Befehl verschwand Shiggi wieder in seinem Pokeball.  
  
"Du warst echt super Karnimani" Ash lief auf Karnimani zu und warf es vor Freude in die   
Luft. Auf einmal fing Karnimani an zu leuchten und entwickelte sich weiter. "Oder sollte   
ich lieber Tyracroc sagen" lachte Ash vor Freude.   
  
"Na gut du bist dran Glumanda" rief Cam.  
  
"Na gut Feuer gegen Feuer. Ich wähle dich Pyro" erwiderte Ash.   
  
"Glumanda Glut Attacke" befahl Cameron.  
  
"Pyro, benutz deine Agilität um der Attacke auszuweichen" war der Konter.   
Doch Feurigel war nicht schnell genug und wurde verletzt.   
  
"Super Glumanda, und jetzt noch die Schädelwumme" schrie Cam der vor Freude fast umgefallen  
wäre.  
  
"Gib nicht auf Pyro, benutz deinen Flammenwurf" ermutigte Ash sein Pokemon.  
  
Und in der Tat der Flammenwurf tat es. Das Glumanda fiel verbrannt zu Boden.  
  
  
"Komm heraus Mauzi" Mauzi war Cameron's letzte Wahl.  
  
"Also gut. Ich wähle dich Inferno" Ashs neuer Freund Fukano lief ins Feld und machte sich   
bereit.   
  
"Mauzi benutz die Finte" war der Befehl von Cam.  
  
"Inferno benutz Energiefokus und warte die Attacke ab" rief Ash.  
  
Und in der Tat die Attacke machte Inferno nicht viel aus da er seine ganze Kraft   
konzentrierte und bereit war.  
  
"JA super Inferno, jetzt benutz Flammenrad" was sie alle nach der Attacke erfahren sollten   
war das dies die letzte Attacke dieses Kampfes war. Ash hatte Cameron seinen neuen Freund   
besiegt. Ash hatte aber nicht nur diesen Kampf gewonnen er hatte jetzt ein Tyracroc und er   
hatte das Vertrauen in seine Pokemon neu entdeckt. Er war sich jetzt sicher das er auch   
ohne Pikachu siegen konnte und er war froh das er sich so auf seine Pokemon verlassen   
konnte. Nach diesem Kampf war er sich sicher das sie diese Reise schaffen können und noch   
viel mehr.  
  
Er hatte auch seinen Kampfgeist wieder gefunden den er nach dem Kampf mit Gary vor einem   
Monat vergessen hatte. Doch jetzt hatte er wieder Zuversicht in sich und seine Pokemon für   
ihre Zukunft. Er war sich auch sicher das er mit seinem neuen Freund Cameron und Professor   
Stein einige tolle Sachen erleben wird. Doch all dies wird sich in Zukunft noch ergeben.   
Und dieser Tag hat ihm auch von seinem Heimweh abgelenkt. Doch er freute sich schon auf die  
nächsten Monate und womöglich auch Jahre zusammen mit ihnen. Mit den Gedanken an seine   
bevorstehende Reise fiel er in dieser Nacht in einen ruhigen Schlaf.  
  
  
  
  
Fortsetzung folgt......  
  
  
  
A/N Und wie hat euch der zweite Teil gefallen. Und ich bitte euch nochmals schickt mir   
bitte einen Steckbrief. Das würde die ganze Sache einfacher und schneller machen  
(BBBBBBIIIIIITTTTTEEEE °o°;).Nun ja ich weiß nicht was ich noch sagen soll. Oh ja in der   
nächsten Folge von Die Zeit der Wanderschaft machen sich Ash und Co in Alabastia bereit   
zur Abreise. Sag mir doch mal was ich alles schreiben soll. Was wollt ihr in Zukunft noch   
gerne über Ash und seine Abenteuer hören?  
  
Pokemon gehört nicht mir sondern NINTENDO und anderen reichen Leuten. Also zeigt mich   
bitte nicht an.  
  
  
Bis dann eure   
  
^-^Ashura-chan^-^ 


End file.
